Truth or Dare
by TwilightsMyWorld101
Summary: The cullens and Bella find a way to enjoy themselves when Esme and Carlisle and there.................ROSALIE WITH PINK HAIR!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella Pov**_

_I was running with Edward at my side through a beautiful meadow, our meadow. Birds were chirping everywhere and the sun was beaming through the treetops, our hands were intertwined and Edward's eyes were **dazzling** me again._

"_Bella" Edward began to speak "i lo..."_

"BELLA!!!" I quickly jolted up startled by the outburst and I saw Alice.

"Aliceee, I was having a great dream and then you interrupted it!" I complained

"Belaaaa" Alice said mocking my tone of voice " we are playing a game of truth or dare so if you don't get your lazy but out of bed I will personally drag you out of there myself"

"just because I slept at your place last night doesn't mean I can be forced to pla.."

Then I was interrupted " Don't try it Bella your playing and that's final"

I got up out of the extravagant bed Edward had bought last month for me whenever I sleep at his place and found my clothes were already laid out. The problem was that they were not **MY** clothes. Alice had obviously laid out my clothes. I didn't even want to look at what they were so I stepped into the shower and roughly washed my hair. Once I was done I dried myself and put the clothes Alice had left out for me. I was wearing Skinny Jeans with a light blue top, pretty and reasonable compared to other things Alice has put me in.

I started to walk down the stairs hoping that I wouldn't fall down this time but I was wrong, yet again I fell with three stairs to go. I automatically put my hands out in front to save my fall but I was already in a pair of stone cold arms. I looked up to find those golden eyes dazzling me again.

"Opps" I whispered blushing madly

"Bella, when will you ever learn to stand up straight without falling?" Edward laughed

"Never eddikins, you should know that by now" A booming voice echoed

"Emmett how many times have I told you not to call me that?!"

"Whatever" The booming voice echoed back

I got up out of Edward's grip and steadied myself. As soon as Edward and I proceeded to walk into the living room I heard Emmett's booming laughter.

"have a nice trip Bells?" I automatically blushed.,

Edward and I walked in to the living room to find Jasper and Alice in the love seat, their hands intertwined and their eyes gazing into each others. Even though they didn't show their relationship as much as Emmett and Rosalie I felt like the moment was to private for me to look. Jasper obviously noticed this and let out a small chuckle. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the floor pecking at each others neck like they always do. Edward led me to the sofa and he sat down and pulled me down with him so I was sitting on his lap. He started playing with a lock of my hair just as Emmett decided to speak up.

"okay so now as you all know we are going to play a little game of truth and dare the following rules apply. This time because we have a human here there will be no one getting into jail and no dogs allowed" Emmett said as he winked at me.

Boy this is going to be one messed up game!

"Alice you can pick first"

"hmmmm" Alice pretended to think as Edward laughed at what Alice was planning to do.

"arrgh I hate not being able to read minds" I muttered into Edwards shirt

"Love, it's a lot more annoying than you think" He said back

"excuse me people but I have decided on my victim" Alice added with an evil laugh.

She can be soo scary at times.

"Rosalie, Truth or Dare" Alice blurted out.

"oh me , umm dare?" Rosalie made it sound like a question. As Alice and Edward burst out laughing. I looked at Edward confused and he just said," you will see love"

"ok" Alice started " I dare you to dye your hair hot pink!" oh no here comes the wrath of Rosalie.

"WHAT!!!! YOU WANT ME TO DYE MY HAIR HOT PINK????!!!!!! NO WAY"

"uh uh remember no backing out" Jasper added

"uh fine, but watch your back Alice"

"sure sure" Alice retaliated.

We all headed up to the Cullen's massive bathroom and to my surprise they already had hot pink hair dye there. Rosalie cussed under her breath as we laughed our heads off watching her apply the retched colour. She eventually kicked us out of the bathroom so we went downstairs into the living room and sat in complete silence, I finally decided to break the silence.

"do you think she is done" I asked

"she should be" jasper replied

"let's go check on my hot pink haired beauty" Emmett's booming laughter radiated around the house.

We all went up to the bathroom to check on Rosalie. We opened the door to the massive bathroom to find Rosalie covered in pink from head to toe. I gasped in amusement at what in what I saw.

"Babe what happened to you?" Emmett sounded concerned

**ohhhhh CLIFFY!!!!!!!! hehehe lol mel extra long chapter huh? 2 pages long :D**


	2. Evil Bella

"I spilled the bottle" Rosalie announced shamefully

"How did you do that" I asked "aren't you like super coordinated?"

"SHUTUP YOU HUMAN!" she exclaimed as I hid behind Edward

"Rose" Emmett scolded her

"Well leave me alone and go play your pathetic little game"

So we all went back down to their gargantuan living room with Edward carrying me bridal style and we all sat down. Edward was the first to talk. . .

"Now since Bella is new to our game I think she should pick next"

"here here" Emmett said in a British accent

"Now Bella remember you gotta think bad" Alice and Jasper whispered simultaneously which made Edward an I laugh.

"Bells get on with it" Emmett was growing impatient.

I started to think about who I would pick while Edward and strangely Jasper started to play with a lock of my hair.

"Jasper stop" I heard Edward whisper

"No Edwardo"

"yes" Edward was starting to get annoyed "and don't call me Edwardo"

"Ughh Guys stop it , Jasper come over here I have something for you" Alice exclaimed and gave Jasper a wink. Jasper walked over to Alice and sat her on his lap as Alice gently kissed him, Jasper got a bit carried away and rolled onto the floor with Alice following. Soon after Emmett coughed and broke up the moment.

"Get a room" Emmett laughed

"People I think Bella has decided on who she wants to pick" Edward said for me

"Thank you Edward" I said as I pecked him on the lips. " I have chosen Emmett, truth or dare?"

"oh yeah baby sis I'm so not fraid of you" Emmett anounced with confidence

"Just pick already"

"dare!!!!!!" Emmett shouted at the top of his lungs

" umm I dare you to go to Mike Newton's house, streak naked and tell him you are in love with him"

I looked around to find everyone's mouths wide open and their eyes gawking at me.

"what?" I asked

"Bells who knew you could be so evil" Jasper stated clearly

" I am so going to get you back for this Bells" Emmett hissed at me

" hey hey just get on with the dare Em, or are you scared?" I taunted him

" NO WAY , lets get this over with"

We all went over to newton's house, Edward and I took his Volvo while everyone else hopped into the Jeep. It was a long ride there until Edward decided to break the silence.

" I never knew you had an evil side to you love"

"well it only comes out when I want to get back at someone" I giggled

" well I hope I never get on your bad side" Edward stated matter of factly

" don't worry, you never will since after all you are my _ fiance_"

" well I like the sound of that" Edward murmured into my hair

**naaaaaw wat a happy way to end a chapta I will NOT put up the next chapter unless I get 10 reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

"Your going to regret this Swan" Emmett started to growl.

"what? So where on last name basis now huh" I shouted after him as he sauntered towards Mike's house baring all in the process.

"you know it bitch!" Emmett laughed...Edward growled.

Clinging onto Edwards neck I pulled myself off of the ground and onto his lap, what I wasnt expecting was his reaction. He pulled my face to his in a passionate embrace and started to make out! This was NOT happening right now. I wanted to see Mikes face!

Pulling myself off of Edward I whispered in his ear "please, not right now. I want to see my revenge"

Just as I talked I heard a rasp on the door. Oh here it comes!

Mike prowled out of the house dressed in leather pants and a corset, and oh god did he look HOT!

"Hey babe, how are you" Mike purred towards Emmett. Oh now I am totally turned on!

Emmett looking down at his feet scared to face Mike mumbled "Mike, I love you and I never want to let you go"

"Oh how many times I have wished you would say that and here you are on my front doorstep,naked,just begging"

Before a blink of an eye Mike pulled Emmett into his house shut the door and from what we could hear there was a lot of banging.

"mental images! MENTAL IMAGES!" Alice and Edward started shouting and before I knew it Jasper was on top of me! whatever their doing in there there must be some overpowering emotions in there.

Somehow Edward managed to block their thoughts and shoved us all into his volvo and sped down the street.

"What about Emmett!" I started shouting, no one listened

"Turn around and get god damn Emmett!" still no awnser

"LISTEN TO ME!" yep they didn't want to listen.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN IF YOU DONT LISTEN TO ME I WILL STOP THE WEDDING AND RUN OFF WITH JACOB!" The car skidded to a halt flying me onto the front windscreen.

"Thankyou" I said whilst stuck to the windscreen " now go back and pick up Emmett"

"no way, Im not going back there to face mike and his emotions" Jasper shuddered at the thought "i almost raped you for gods sake! Don't you think that that's some extreme emotions?"

"hmm, good point" I pondered the thought for a minute "To the Cullen Cave!" I exclaimed pointing to the highway. Everyone just gave me weird looks and then we headed back to the house with me still stuck to the windscreen. More truth and dare here we come!

**Im soooo sorry guys about the late updates My computer kept on deleting all my stories and this is the first one that has survived! I promise to update at least 3 times a week from now on due to my lack of 'activity'. I love you all! 3**


End file.
